Redneck To Brit
by Meq
Summary: A Normal 5th Year Story With An Odd Twist


Disclaimer: I own nothing you see from the Harry Potter books  
Redneck to Brit  
Chapter 1  
Off To See The Brits  
----At Sean's House In Florida----  
"Michael, Get up! We have a surprise!"  
"I'm up, what day is today?" No answer  
So Michael, 15-year-old muggle-born male, got up and pulled on an old shirt over his disheveled orange-tinted hair, tugged up a pair of torn shorts. He glanced at his clock, it was 9:00am. He stepped around his cluttered floor to the door; sticking his head out he called out " What's up?" Still no answer.  
Carefully shutting his door on the mess, he walked to the den and observed his family looking smug. "What's going on?" Michael asked, "It's a surprise" his mother replied.  
"I'll tell you-" his sister Meghan said.  
His mother interrupted "No, I'll tell him"   
"Just tell me!" Michael said getting annoyed.  
"You're going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Sean's mother replied happily.   
"Where?"  
"Hogwarts, it's in the UK"  
"Who, What, Where, When, and Why?" Sean exclaimed in a shocked voice.  
"While you were away at the Seminole School of Magic, I sent Pappy to Hogwarts. Your teachers here feel it would be a better school for you." His mother explained. " So in 3 hours you will be departing South Florida and headed for London. It has all been arranged."  
Michael rolled be blue-gray eyes, shrugged his shoulders, "whatever."  
----At Airport In England ----  
"The Grangers, and their daughter, Hermione, are supposed to meet you at the gate." Sean remembers his mother telling him. "They are a family in a similar situation as ours. In your terms, both sets of parents are muggle born. Professor Balbadorf and Professor Dumbledore thought we would all be more comfortable that way."  
As Sean walks down the terminal he hears someone call his name. He quickly turns around as a girl comes up to him and asks, "Are you Michael Donner?"  
"Yes, Why are you, um, Hermione Granger?"  
"Yes, I am. I am very pleased to meet you. Welcome to London."  
We walked up to her parents and they introduced themselves. Her father was called Tom and her mother was called Helen. After we finished the introductions we headed toward baggage claim to collect my trunk. It was a very quiet walk actually, because Sean is a very withdrawn person who has doesn't trust easily.   
We got my trunk and headed off. The Grangers tried to give me a impromptu tour of London, but my reserved manner they soon gave up. When we got to her house I was shown to the room I was to use during my stay. Hermione insisted on watching to see what I had in my trunk: Invisibility Cloak, Ruff piece of parchment, Paintball Gun (Stingray), Paintballs (3000), Firebolt 2nd Edition and other wizard stuff.   
Herm, as I had nicknamed her, asked in a shocked voice "How did you fit all that in the trunk?"   
I couldn't help but looking at her as if she was stupid, "it was magically enlarged, so of course all my stuff would fit."  
"But....isn't there an Under-Age Restriction Law, " she questioned  
I told her, "no, not in America because of 'Moldy' "  
"Who"  
"Voldemort who else"  
She was shocked that not only did I say his name but made fun of it.  
As she left he muttered something that sounded like stupid brits  
----Next Morning In Granger House----  
As Sean was waking up he observed his owl fly through his open window. "Good Morning Pappy, brought me a letter?" Pappy hoots yes in reply, Sean takes the letter and Pappy goes to his cage.  
Dear Sean,  
I hope you are getting settled in all right, it's been the usual around the house Dad's at work right now but he sends his love. I figured you would like Pappy before you got to school, I don't think you should transform because you may get into trouble due to their Ministry's Under-Age Restriction Laws, please send Pappy back with reply to this letter  
Lots of Love,  
Mom  
Sean puts the letter away in his trunk and heads for the kitchen for breakfast when he hears Pappy hoot indicating she wants to come. "Fine come on then" Sean says in an irritated voice as he lets her land on his shoulder and continues towards the kitchen.   
"Good Morning, I see your ready to join us" Mr. Granger says nicely  
"Oh and who's this?" Mrs. Granger  
"My owl, Pappy" Sean replies  
"Sean, go get ready to leave because we need to get your school supplies and we're going to meet Hermione's friends at 10:00am in front of Gringotts" said Mr. Granger   
'Great'  
----Diagon Ally----  
"All right now, Sean you stay with Hermione. Hermione, we will be back to get you in 3 hours?"  
"Fine dad, bye"  
"So what is this Gringotts place?"   
"There we exchange muggle money and meet Harry and Ron, there they are!"  
"Where?" questions Sean.  
"There, come on you have to meet them" And so she drags Sean over to meet them.  
"This is Ron Weasley and I'm sure you know who Harry is" said Herm   
"No, why should I?" They all gawk at him for a second. They thought he was crazy then Harry says "I like him all ready, I'm Harry Potter."  
"Oh, ok. You're the dude who almost killed Moldy right?"  
"Who?" Harry and Ron ask  
"Voldemort who else"  
They again all gape at him. Then Ron yells "Say You-Know-Who!"   
  
"Lets go to Flourish and Blotts then Apothecary after that Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, ending with Quills and Parchment for the Home" Said Herm.   
  
With that said they headed to Flourish and Blotts for books, when they got in they all went separate ways looking for their books. Sean needed books for Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Divination, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. When Sean got all his books he went in search of Harry, Ron, and Herm.  
  
When they found each other they headed for Apothecary to re-supply their potion ingredients, when they were done they left and headed for Quills and Parchment for the Home to pick up more ink, parchment, and quills.  
  
With all that done they only had two more places to go and they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first for new robes because the group all outgrew their robes and needed new ones.   
  
After they left and much whining by the boys they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies while Herm went to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
" Man I wish I had that" Ron wished  
  
"So do I it makes the original I have look outdated" Harry said as he admired the   
Firebolt Edition 2.  
  
"I have one" Sean said nonchalantly  
  
"WHAT!" They both yelled at they same time attracting some stares  
  
"I have one" Sean said again nonchalantly  
  
"Where?" Said Harry   
  
"Can I ride it?" Said Ron  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"Is it as good as they say?"  
  
"Do you play?"  
  
"When did you get it?"  
  
"What position?"  
  
"Herm's House, Maybe later, Dueling Tournament, Yes, Yes, Month ago, Beater" Sean answers in chronological order.  
  
"Sean we have to go now!" Herm yelled  
  
"Got to go bye" Sean said as he left them still gawking  
  



End file.
